Legend of Heroes: Special Support Section英雄传说： 特务支援课
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: Let's get to know more about SSS and its members!


I wanted to write something for this Trails of Zero/Blue, but sadly, this game didn't out in english version. So originally I wrote in chinese since I played it in chinese version. So I can't explain some of the key words. Too bad. This is one of the top five in my list.

Ignore it if you feel bored. And the bottom is the origin of this one shot, in chinese.

* * *

Crossbell State, a fateful place which located in the west of Zimuria, sat in between Erebonia Empire and Republic of Calvard. With its special location, it brought a large amount of money and people into the state, making it an important trading center. However, behind the luxurious and prosperity, unseen shadow was lurking all around the state.

* * *

Crossbell, people called it as City of Crime.

* * *

City of Crime – the two formidable countries held the extraterritoriality, which causing Crossbell unable to take action on the spies and crime from these two countries, making the dark name from other countries. The collusion of Crossbell politicians with the two countries weakened the political base in Crossbell even more. Even police was under their control. Police was more than just a decoration.

* * *

"It's better to seek help from Bracer's Guild instead of police."

* * *

People lost their confidence toward police and looked for Bracer's Guild to settle the troubles. It's directly caused the extreme evaluation in these two parties. That's why, not even a single person could have thought the new found Special Support Section (SSS) would actually go beyond the expected. This new found section was once being teased as the intimation of Bracer's Guild. But with times of strives, this section actually gained trust and praises from the people. The members of SSS were team leader Lloyd, beautiful gunner Elie, big brother Randy, little girl from Esptein Foundation Tio, and Holy Wolf Zeit. After the incident of D: G, Łazy and Noel joined the section. The six of them went through the towns and helped people to settle their problems. They able to gained good responses and trust back from the people. Because of them, SSS was not built to ingratiate people, but based on more important purpose.

* * *

"Brother… am I being closer to you?"

* * *

Lloyd Bannings, after the death of his brother Guy Bannings, he made his decision to follow the same path as Guy, and kept chasing the back he admired since his childhood.

* * *

"I want to protect Crossbell."

* * *

Elie MacDowell, as the granddaughter of the Mayor Henry MacDowell, she knew full well how dark Crossbell was. However, all she wanted was no more than to protect the city that her father once wanted to protect.

* * *

"Why…Why are you looking at me like that!?"

* * *

Randy Orlando, he came to Crossbell alone, wished to leave his bloody past at his back. However, he realized it wasn't enough just to leave it like that.

* * *

"This is…the place he once lived."

* * *

Tio Plato, a girl saved by Guy when she's little. After the incident of her childhood, she didn't live happily as Guy told her. Instead, she joined Esptein Foundation. She didn't know why she would come to Crossbell, yet it was her own decision.

* * *

"That's a punishment to me which I 'killed' the god the villagers believed in."

* * *

Łazy Hemisphere, a Dominion from Septian Church to investigate Crossbell. He had been exiled from his 'home' (village), yet he found another 'home' in Crossbell.

* * *

"You saw that too! Erebonia Empire did try to fire the cannon! I have no choice!"

* * *

Noel Seeker, a girl with strong responsibility and justice within her. Together with her sister Fran Seeker, they joined the police team, to fight to protect Crossbell. Her good attitude maintained even after she joined SSS.

* * *

"Will you all be able to step across the 'wall' in front of you?"

* * *

Everyone came from different places with different background. Leader of SSS, Llyold managed to integrate all of them into a team and worked together. Yet, if without their chief Sergai, SSS might not be able to make it.

* * *

"Find me."

* * *

KeA, a little girl found by Lloyd on auction. She was the sweet heart of everyone. She always greeted them using her childish and cute smile, wiped off the tiredness after a long day of works. She's thoughtful, and always wanted to help everyone.

SSS and Crossbell linked them together, heart with heart. But of course, there were many people lent their strength to help them in the process. They didn't fight alone, but with everyone inside and outside of Crossbell State.

Even now in the most difficult time of Crossbell, with Erebonia Empire sized the state and implemented with colonial rules, they all believed behind the difficulty, there's peace and light waiting for them.

* * *

克洛斯贝尔自治州，这片因缘之地座落在西塞姆利亚大陆，尴尬地位于埃雷波尼亚帝国与卡尔瓦德共和国之间。因为特殊的地理环境，它为市内带来大量的金钱与人才，是一个极为重要的贸易都市。然而，在繁华荣誉的背后却暗藏着黑暗的影子。

* * *

克洛斯贝尔，人们称之为魔都。

* * *

魔都 – 由于两大强国都享有法外治权，让克洛斯贝尔无法对从两国而来的谍报员或罪犯出手，被他国冠以此称。克洛斯贝尔高官也与两大国勾结，皆都得你死我活。这让原本已经不稳定的政治更为薄弱。警察与警备队一直处于高官们的打压下，根本没有什么作为。

* * *

"拜托警察，不如拜托游击士协会。"

* * *

人民对警察失去信心，转而拜托游击士协会处理问题。这也间接造成警察与游击士之间过于极端的评价。所以，没有人预料到新成立的特务支援课发挥了比想象中更好的效果。这个原本被人讥笑为仿效游击士协会的新部门，在经过多番努力后，获得人民的大力赞赏与信任。特务支援课的队员有队长罗伊德，美丽大方的枪手艾莉，像大哥哥一样的兰迪，从爱普泰恩财团来的缇欧与神狼蔡特。后来经过D:G 教团事件，瓦吉与诺艾尔也加入这支队伍。这六人在市内与市外来回奔走，替人们解决生活上的难题，让名声和士气低落的警队重新获得信任。正因为有这一群年轻人，特务支援课不是为了讨好人们才成立的，而是为了更更本的目的而成立。

* * *

"哥哥，我…有更靠近你了吗？"

* * *

罗伊德 . 班宁斯，自崇拜的哥哥凯 . 班宁斯去世之后，他毅然踏上和哥哥同样的道路，不断追着哥哥的身影跑。

* * *

"我想守护克洛斯贝尔。"

* * *

艾莉 . 麦克道尔，身为市长的孙女，自小就认识克洛斯贝尔的黑暗。即使如此，她还是想守护这座父亲想守护的城市。

* * *

"为什么…为什么你要用那种眼神看着我！？"

* * *

兰迪 . 奥兰多，为了抛开血腥的过去，独身一人来到克洛斯贝尔。然而，已经习惯战场猎杀的他来到这里才惊觉仅仅抛开过去是无法解决问题的。

* * *

"这里…就是那个人曾经生活过的地方。"

* * *

缇欧 . 普拉托是一名曾经被凯救过一命的少女。她并没有如凯所说的得到幸福，反而进入了爱普斯泰恩财团。心中迷茫的她，来到了凯曾经生活过的城市。

* * *

"那是对于抹杀了村民们的'神'的我的一个惩罚。"

* * *

瓦吉 . 赫密士菲亚，由七耀教会派来克洛斯贝尔进行侦察任务的守护骑士。小时候因为某件事故被逐出故乡，他却在克洛斯贝尔找到另一个故乡。

* * *

"你也看到了！帝国真的发射了列车炮！我没有其他选择！"

* * *

诺艾尔 . 希卡，正义感与责任感都非常强的少女。和妹妹芙兰 .希卡一起加入警队，为守护克洛斯贝尔的而战。即使加入特务支援课也不减其认真态度。

* * *

"你们能跨越那道挡在你们面前的'墙'吗？"

* * *

每个人都来自不同的环境，背负着不同的过去。成功整合背景复杂的所有人虽然是罗伊德，但是如果没有给予队员最大信赖与支持的科长赛尔盖，仅凭几位年轻人，特务支援课也许走不到这一步。

* * *

"找到我。"

* * *

琪雅，这位在拍卖会上发现的小女孩，是大家心中的宝贝。这名天真可爱的小女孩总是用她的笑容治愈众人的疲惫。她乖巧懂事，又贴心得让人感到心酸。

特务支援课与克洛斯贝尔将他们所有人紧紧联系在一起。当然，还有其他人在工作上给予他们很多协助。他们得到很多人，包括自治州内部和外部的帮助。

如今，克洛斯贝尔面临前所未有的危机。帝国占领了克洛斯贝尔，实行了殖民统治。但是他们相信在艰难的前方一定会有他们期待的光明。


End file.
